Trunks' Friend
by Saiyan-Angel
Summary: Ok. Trunks and Goten meet for the first time and become best friends. But a mysterious fighter comes to destroy their friendship. Can they keep it? ~*Chapter 6 up!*~
1. A Phone Call

Hi! Ok. I started over with my story because it was so short! Let me remind you that I am a BEGINNER and am not very good! And please go read The Vow by my buddy Vegetas-Princess and A Friend story by Hello. R&R or Princess will sick Pickles on you! Wait. Screwed that up. Piccolo on you! HA!  
  
Disclaim: Don't own it. Akira Toriyama, could you please give me Trunks?! Why'd you have to draw him so hot?! No? Whah! Ok.  
  
Chapter 1 of Trunks' Friend  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Trunks felt like he was gonna brake into two with all the training he'd been doing. And plus it was with Vegeta. He slowly managed to walk out the electric door of the gravity room and flop onto the couch. He wanted to sleep, but felt wide awake. Instead he fumbled with the remote and turned the TV on. Then he quickly turned the channel to avoid that purple dinosaur known as 'Barney'. Trunks shudders and instead watches The Matrix and hopes his mom doesn't come in and turn it off.  
  
Unfortunatly, Bulma did come in to check on her son. Fortunatly, she saw that Trunks liked his movie and gave him a quick scowl before turning around and marching back to her bedroom. It was 9:10pm and she was hoping Vegeta would join her so she could talk with him.  
  
Trunks' show ended for him as Vegeta walked into the room. Trunks nearly fell off the couch from surprise, but instead heard the phone ring. He bit his lip for being stupid in the presence of his father and answered the phone.  
  
Trunks sighs,"Hello?"  
  
ChiChi's cheerful voice answered,"Hi, Trunks! I know it's really late, but could you possibly get Bulma?"  
  
"Um...I'll try...." His voice sounded unsure, but he ran upstairs and knocked on the door of his parents' room. A voice from inside called,"What is it, Sweety?" Of course it was Bulma. (A/N: Vegeta saying that? HA! I'd roll over laughing and die!) Trunks grinned,"ChiChi's on the phone! 'Night!" Bulma smiled at the door and picked up the phone,'Hello?"  
  
ChiChi's excited voice replied,"Hi, Bulma!"  
  
"ChiChi! How are you?"  
  
"I'm very good! You don't know what happened!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I meant to call you sooner but I lost track of time and..."  
  
"ChiChi!" ::She never rambles on! This must be a big shock!::  
  
"Sorry. Bulma, we had another son!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OMG! Wow. As if you guys didn't know that! I know I'm very annoying. Don't worry. Lol. No! Go Review! Please! Or I'm not writing the next chappie! I mean it! Go Review! Good reviews or Piccolo will chase you! Muahahahaha! 


	2. A New Son?!

Hi! Me again! and I've brought along the next chapter! That means that you guys reviewed! Yay! And please keep reviewing unless you want me to stop writing! Muahahahaha! I will! and no bad reviews or Piccolo will chase you! I mean it! I joked about it and Princess made Piccolo chase me! And he's fast! So R&R!  
  
Last Chappie on Trunks' Friend  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chichi calls Bulma and gives her a shock!  
  
"Bulma, we had another son!"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma nearly fell off the bed,"WHAT?!"  
  
Vegeta rolls his eyes but for once doesn't say anything. Just stands there and watches Bulma go crazy.  
  
ChiChi giggles,"We had another son! Named him Goten!"  
  
"Why didn't you call me earlier?!"  
  
"I was busy! Sorry, Bulma."  
  
"Wow. Wait. Um...*Turns pink* How did you get pregnant?"  
  
"Well...before the...Cell Games...that's not the point, Bulma! I wanted you to come over tomorrow! And bring Trunks!"  
  
"Ok! What time?"  
  
"I dunno. Come over for lunch."  
  
"I'll give Vegeta lunch. I won't bring him over..." Bulma stares into his eyes and then turns away.  
  
"Ok. Bye, bulma."  
  
"Bye, ChiChi."  
  
She hangs up and glances back at Vegeta,"ChiChi had another son. They named him Goten. Trunks and I are going over there tomorrow."  
  
Vegeta shrugs and lays on the bed,"Alright."  
  
Bulma sighs,"I'll never understand you, Vegeta..."  
  
Vegeta grins,"Nope. Never ever."  
  
Bulma couldn't help but kiss him before getting under the covers of her warm bed and sleeping.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
There. Now go review like good girls and boys do! Or go read the stories my friends made. The Vow, which is incredibly popular, by Vegetas-Princess. Anyway....um...oh, ur not getting the next chapter until u REVIEW! Ok. Bye. 


	3. Where'd that man go?

Oh no! Me again! Muahahahaha! Ok. Next chappie! Bulma and Trunks  
  
are going over to ChiChi's! Ok. Right now Trunks is 3 and Goten's 2.  
  
I know it's wierd but they can er...talk. My aren't they talented!  
  
Last Time...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
ChiChi invited Bulma and Trunks to come over for lunch and meet Goten!  
  
Yay!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma's alarm clock woke her up at 10:00am. She opened her eyes as if  
  
she were just seeing the world for the first time and then shut them  
  
again. She noticed Vegeta wasn't there. Not sleeping, not waiting for  
  
her to make breakfast. That alone amazed her. The was still stunned  
  
that ChiChi hadn't told her about Goten lately. True, they hadn't seen  
  
each other in a year, but a baby's a big thing and.....Bulma told her  
  
mind to shut up and got up.  
  
"I better get ready...." Bulma sighs and drags herself to the shower.  
  
She shed her clothes and grabbed a towel. First turning on the hot and  
  
cold water to make her lovely warm water, Bulma looked at herself in the  
  
mirror and thought about her dream.  
  
She had dreamed of having a little girl. And she'd taken care of it  
  
like she did Trunks. Bulma sighs and steps into the shower, letting the  
  
warm water wash away her worries and desires. As she got out she heard  
  
the door open and grabbed her towel.  
  
Trunks' cautious voice rang out through the room,"Mom?"  
  
Bulma sighs,"Yes, Trunks?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just really nervious about seeing Goten. He'd only be one year  
  
younger than me, so maybe we could be best friends."  
  
"Of course. Is your father waiting downstairs?"  
  
"Nope. He said he had to go somewhere and left."  
  
That surprised Bulma. Vegeta always waited for breakfast before doing  
  
anything. That's why Bulma got fed up of him so often.  
  
"Oh, ok. Go get ready."  
  
"Ok!" And Trunks ran downstairs to watch TV instead.  
  
Bulma stoof there for a while before getting dressed. Blue jeans,  
  
purple shirt, purple socks, white shoes, gold earings, interesting  
  
hairstyle. The only words to describe Bulma when she was ready. Of  
  
course, it had taken 45minutes to get ready, but it was only 11:15, so  
  
she had time. She ran down the stairs and met Trunks at the table.  
  
"'Morning, Mom."  
  
"Good morning, Trunks."  
  
Bulma made herself a bowl of cereal and Trunks put on his shoes.  
  
"All set, Mom."  
  
"Calm down, Trunks. We still have 20minutes!"  
  
She put her bowl away and watched her son run around. ::He's as  
  
energetic as a 3-year-old should be::  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok. I know it has almost no meaning, but i swear I'll get the next one  
  
up today as well! then they'll meet Goten. Ha Ha. ok. Go Review! I  
  
need reviews or else guess what? No chappies! So review already 


	4. Trunks and Goten. Friends forever?

I'm back! Thank you for the reviews. I got that motivation. And since these are so short, I'll make a bunch today. Lol. I'm a bit hyper. Pure sugar....*Whacks self* Sorry. Trunks is my sugar. Wait. Oops. Forget I said that!  
  
Last time  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta is no where to be found. But, that doesn't bother the anxious Bulma and Trunks....  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Bulma was shaking as she turned the key to her aircar. ::Maybe we can get Trunks and Goten to be friends. But what would Vegeta think? Where is that man?!::  
  
She barely noticed Trunks hopping in and waiting while she stared at the driving wheel. Finally did she come to reality when Trunks poked her for five minutes straight.  
  
"Are you ok, Mom?" Trunks raised an eyebrow at her as they took off.  
  
Bulma smiles,"Fine, Trunks."  
  
Actually, Bulma was speeding, but no one caught her. So they soon arrived and ChiChi was waiting outside with a 2 year old boy that was like a living Goku by her side. Trunks' eyes lit up when he saw that Goten was only a little bit younger than him. Bulma and he got out and they walked over.  
  
Trunks nearly shouted from his excitment,"Good morning!"  
  
Bulma and ChiChi giggles and walked inside. Goten and Trunks ran inside and stared at each other curiously.  
  
ChiChi patted Goten's head being rewarded a sqeal of surprise,"Goten, this is Trunks. Trunks, this is Goten."  
  
"Hi!" Trunks and Goten said in unison. Bulma and ChiChi giggled and went into the kitchen to make lunch.  
  
Trunks said to Goten,"You look like your dead father."  
  
Goten nods,"Yeah. That's what mommy says."  
  
Trunks bit his lip but couldn't resist. He threw a punch at Goten, heard a squeal from the women, and Goten blocked it. Trunks grins with satisfaction.  
  
"Where'd you learn to fight, Goten?"  
  
"From my brother, Gohan."  
  
"Oh. I get it. Gohan's pretty strong."  
  
Goten got up,"Wanna see my room?"  
  
Trunks joined him,"Ok."  
  
The two saiyans ran upstairs leaving two shocked women behind.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ok! There ya go! I'm not telling what's happening next because I'm gonna work on it right now. Lol. So go review and I'll post the next one! Yay! I'm hungry. Now I can take a short break! 


	5. What was that thing?

Alright. I took a 5min break. Time to write. R&R! I repeat, R&R! Now I know I'm hyper...  
  
Last time  
  
------------------------------  
  
Trunks and Goten met and became best friend. After Trunks tried to punch Goten of course. Gotta test 'em!  
  
------------------------------  
  
No one in the Son house noticed a small shadow outside. It shifted around as if moving. Like it was liquid. From any window or opening, all you could see was blackness and two red dots which were so small, they couldn't mean anything. But they did. If you finally did realize what it was, it sent a shiver down your spine.  
  
Trunks and Goten came running down the stairs. Trunks grinned knowing that he was older and a little bit stronger than Goten. Bulma came over.  
  
"Lunch isn't yet. Go play outside."  
  
They nodded and ran out the door. Trunks tackled Goten and soon they were in a full fight. (A/N: It's funny how their fights are so cute and the other's aren't.)  
  
Both boys toppled over panting and gazed around. It was then that Trunks noticed the shadow with the red eyes. He walked towards it/  
  
"Hey, Goten. Come look at this thing." He put a hand out to touch it and all the sudden it spurted out and wrapped itself around Trunks' arm. Trunks fell down and tried to get it off.  
  
"What is it, Trunks?"  
  
"I don't know but it feels wierd. I'll try blasting it off..." He threw a small blast at it, which did make it come off. Trunks' arm had a wierd mark and he stared at the blobish thing until it took off.  
  
"Let's not do that again." Traunks said it wearily. he felt tired. Like it had drained energy. And it might as well had.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
I know all of my chappies are short, but I promise to have a bunch of them! That makes up for it. So go review! I know I'm really crappy at he alienish thingy, but gimme a break. Review or u'll never find out! 


	6. The Fight?

Ok! I'm back! And I've taken time to do my homework.....oh, and figure out about my alien. Lol. Ok. Time to talk about my cutie alien.  
  
Last time  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Some alien shadow er....blob attacked Trunks. He got it off, but Trunks is well, he has a wierd mark on his arm. Now what's up with that alien guy?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Bulma walks out to get the boys and nearly shrieks when she saw Trunks' arm. They turn to her and look confused about what happened.  
  
Bulma shouts,"What the...? Trunks? Sweety, are you ok?"  
  
Trunks frowns,"I'm ok, but it was....it was some blob thingy. It had red eyes and....."  
  
Goten pipes in,"Bulma, it left. We're gonna go search for it."  
  
Bulma smiles,"Boys, Not until you eat lunch. C'mon! Let's go!" By the time she had finished her statement, the boys were inside yelling,"Food, food, food!"  
  
ChiChi grins and quickly set the plates down. Within the second she finished, the boys were in their chairs eating like saiyans do.  
  
After the table was filled with plates from the very hungry saiyans, Trunks and Goten ran outside to search for the 'Mysterious Blob'. They flew into the air and watched all the 'happy people' in the park. Then there flew to the city and saw 'It' in an alley. They flew down and 'It' turned to them.  
  
'It' spoke in its scary voice,"You again...."  
  
Trunks demands,"What did you do to my arm?!"  
  
Goten frowns,"What are you exactly?"  
  
"I lay a small mark on what I touch. It will disappear by tomorrow."  
  
"So what are you?!" Trunks and Goten saidin unison.  
  
"I am a Potronian from the distant planet Portron. Potron contains various chemical gases that have different effects on different people. I was given well, I now have this form. I can change my shape, but I always remain shadowed."  
  
Trunks grins,"That's kinda cool. What's your name?"  
  
The 'Potronian replies,"I am Galax."  
  
Goten frowns,"Ax, why'd you come to Earth?" Galax seemed to flinch about being called Ax.  
  
Galax grins evily,"I came here to find powerful alies to add to my fleet of fighters. We collect fighters and use them for battles."  
  
Trunks goes into his fighting stance,"You came here to enslve people to fight. You came here for us saiyans."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
There! Mystery solved. The not so friendly Galax came to take all of the strong fighters of Earth away! But, can Trunks and Goten take him out? When they're so young? I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, but i need to work on some homework! Whah! I hate school. I was sick for two days. 


End file.
